The Road of Redemption: Alvin's New Mission
by Munkedoutbrothers
Summary: Alvin continued through the pages, feeling yet, the greatest heartbreak for his past actions untill he came to one page that made him blow. "That's it... We're going after them." ... Group Written Story ... CGI Munks ... Rated T for later chapters...


**Thanks for reading this story! This is a group-written story between 4 friends! **

**Please see this profile for details on the writers!**

**Writter ~ Chase**

**Co-Writter / Beta Corrector ~ Luis**

**Diary Entries ~ Lacey & Sasha**

* * *

It was a bright sun-rising morning in Las Angles, California, especially in the Seville household. Things were excited this past long night, both groups lied asleep in their separate bunks, tossing and turning from the bubbling excitement that was to come. Everyone knew it when the hallway alarm clock went off and Alvin immediately jumped yelling at the blaring alarm clock.

"Shut up already I'm trying to sleep!" Alvin said with annoyed tone. Both groups let out a sly chuckle as they slowly awoke.

Jeannette looked at the clock and thought to herself. _"Hmm, plenty of time to finish Friday's homework._" she then jumped over to a nearby table and set up a work station to begin her homework.

"Time to make breakfast" Theodore said looking up at the clock and smiled. He slipped into his green sweater, ran to a nearby bathroom and began straightening himself up. After a small bit of grooming, he ran downstairs to the kitchen where Dave was pouring himself a glass of coffee.

"Hey, Dave!" Theodore called out as he ran into the kitchen.

. "Good morning, Theodore, ready to start?" Dave asked with a smile looking at Theodore.

Theodore nodded and ran to a nearby counter as Dave pulled out a box of waffles. He laid them out on the table and Theodore started helping Dave with breakfast when Eleanor then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Eleanor, what can I do for you?" Dave asked with a smile.

Eleanor giggled and looked up at him. "Well… I was… wondering if maybe I could help too."

"Sure!" said Theodore with a immediate and spirited response

"Of course, Eleanor, come right over and you can help put waffles on plates." Dave said with a smile. Eleanor smiled and walked over next to Theodore and began putting one waffle on each plate.

She looked up at him, "What did you call these?" She said with an innocent, curious look.

Dave smiled. "These are waffles, Eleanor."

Eleanor tilted her head a little. "What kind of nuts are they made from?"

Dave let out a small smile and petted her. "These are a fluffy food like you that you can put nuts on if you'd like, Eleanor. The boys really love their waffles so you probably will too"

Eleanor nodded. "What do we have?"

Dave looked around. "We have pecans." He said and looked at her.

Eleanor titled her head a little more with interest. "Pecans?"

Theodore chimed in looking at her. "They're one of the yummiest nuts a chipmunk will ever eat! I would know" Theodore said with a smile and rubbing his tummy. Dave simply chuckled looking at Theodore.

"Really?" Eleanor asked.

"Try one." Theodore said as he picked up a pecan and gave it to her.

Eleanor sniffed and played with it a little, which brought a chuckle from Dave. After a minute, she began nibbling on it and smiled. "This is the best kind of nut ever!" She called out smiling. Theodore let out a small giggle and went back to preparing the waffles.

Jeanette was upstairs stuck on a math problem. "Ugg, how do I solve for x when X is 5 and y is 10?" She said as she stared at the algebra problem.

Simon was walking by, heard her and smiled. He decided to walk in and see her. "Hello, Jeannette?"

Jeanette's ears twitched as she looked up at him. "Oh, hey, Simon, need something?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe, I could help you." Simon smiled.

"Sure." he stated and he sat down beside her. Simon picked up the paper and began reading it. "Hmm, 2x(x-y) + 3y(x+1)… Well...you have to distribute both 2x and 3y to the numbers in the parenthesis. After that you mix the like terms and then add the values for X and Y that were given to you. "

Jeanette stared up at him, enjoying listening to him. "Well, thank you." She stated with a small smile and blush. Simon smiled, then got up and walked out.

Brittany was in the bathroom getting ready for school. After some grooming she then walked out and accidentally bumped into Alvin. "Oh, um, excuse me." She whispered

"Oh, sorry" Alvin whispered

Both stared at the ground for a minute before Alvin broke the silence. "So… how did you sleep? Was the bed okay?" He asked, looking at her.

Brittany giggled slightly, "It was fine, a lot better than the couch we had at Ian's apartment."

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Well, um, anyway, I think Theodore's almost done with breakfast. Come on, let's go see" he said as he hopped towards the stairs. Brittany followed close behind him as they both arrived in the kitchen and jumped on the table.

Theodore and Eleanor were finishing up the waffles when Eleanor looked at Theodore. "Umm, Theodore?" She said silently.

Theodore looked over at her. "Yes?"

She smiled. "I was wondering if, I could make one myself."

Theodore smiled. "Sure!" He stepped aside and let her take over.

Eleanor looked around the different items on the table, she then went into the waffle box, dragged out a waffle and set it on a plate. She then took it to the toaster and, with Theodore's help, put it in. After a few minutes of wait, she took the waffle out and looked at it. It was toasted perfectly and Theodore smiled. "Wow." He whispered.

Eleanor looked over, "Huh?"

Theodore looked up at her, "You did a great job with this toaster waffle." He said, blushing slight.

Eleanor blushed a little and let out a sly smile, "Thanks." She said.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all sat patiently at the table and each got in place as Dave handed out waffles. "Thanks, Dave!" They all said. Dave began pouring syrup on the waffles and the Chipmunk and Chipettes began eating.

Soon after they were done, Dave was walking to the car, "Time to go everyone!" He called out and the two groups ran out to Dave's car. When they got in, both groups strapped in and got comfy.

"Oh yeah, guys, I got something that will excite you all." Dave said, smiling as he got in the car.

Both the chipmunks and chipettes became silent and looked at him, giving him their full attention. "In ten days, you guys are going to record your first single together." Dave said smiling.

As Dave drove casually to West Eastman, the chipmunks let out an excited smile, while the chipettes cheered. It would be the Chipettes' first actual recording, and they could not imagine the fact that it was going to be with the Chipmunks. The girls were going crazy in their seats, whispering, giggling, and carrying-on, which made everyone else give a slight chuckle. As the car arrived at the school, everyone got out of the car.

"Bye guys! Have a good day!" Dave called out. He then drove away.

As Dave drove off, they looked at each other and began walking towards the school. "Okay, guys, something we need to teach you." Simon said as he looked at the chipettes.

Alvin broke in and said, "Stick to the railings, it's a death trap to be on the floor!" remembering how the first time they had come and tried using the floor. The chipettes simply giggled

"Got it" Brittany said with a slight smile.

The chipmunks and chipettes walked into the building, following Alvin's plan of sticking to the railing, and both groups soon made it to homeroom. The Chipmunks and Chipettes made way to their seats and sat down.

The chipettes were sitting on the opposite side of the room and were talking amongst each other.

"Isn't this the best!" Jeanette exclaimed, looking at her sisters.

Brittany nodded in excitement. "I can't believe what a recording this will be!"

Eleanor was going crazy in her chair, "You guys have any idea what song we'll even be singing?"

Brittany let out a small chuckle. "Sorry Ellie, not at all." "

Well, still, I'm so excited!" Eleanor said with a slight giggle.

On the other side, the Chipmunks were chatting just like the chipettes. "So, what song do you think we're going to sing?" Theodore asked looking at his brothers.

"We don't know, Theodore, it's a huge surprise to us as well." Simon stated with a smile.

"I wonder if it's any good." Alvin said.

"We'll, it'd be nice to do a song picked out by the chipettes." Simon stated, looking at Alvin.

"Hmm… I have to wonder if maybe the chipettes actually did pick the song and aren't telling us." Alvin said with a chuckle.

"If so then they're pretty good actors." Simon stated, pointing at the chipettes. "Hm, what could Dave be planning then?" Alvin said.

Before the conversation could be continued, Julie walked in to start homeroom class. "Hello class." She called out and began looking through some documents.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran up to her desk and all smiled at her, "Hey Julie, how'd things go with you and Toby last night?" Simon asked.

Julie looked at them and smiled. "It went very well, and I can't wait for the next date." She said.

"So, what did Tobster do to impress our lady?" Alvin said with a slight chuckle.

Julie let out a small chuckle herself and smiled, "Well, first we went out to the local bowling alley and played a couple of games, then we went out to eat at a pizza place, and, it was really fun." She said with a small smile.

Simon and Theodore smiled while Alvin let out a sly chuckle, then the bell ring and Julie looked at them. "Well, better get off to class guys." She said and waved bye to them. They waved and began walking to their first class.

When they arrived to the gym for P.E. class, there was a bit of excitement to see that the chipettes were there as well for the class.

The teacher walked in and smiled. "Today everyone, we're going to play another round of Dodge ball to start up the week." He said with a chuckle. Everyone got on teams, the chipettes ended up on one team while the chipmunks were on another.

Everyone got in place as they two groups stared down their counter-part. The coach blew the whistle and the game began with dodge balls flying left and right. After a few minutes, just about everyone but one person on each team was left.

Alvin stared at Brittany from one side of the court as Brittany stared him down from the other. Brittany was using patience, she knew Alvin could catch but wasn't sure about how well he threw, so she found it best that she caught his throw. Alvin picked up a ball and threw it, the ball heading straight for Brittany. She jumped up and caught the ball in mid-air and landed.

Alvin was staring in shock and then smiled when the class bell rang. As Brittany was walking he walked up to her and smiled, "Nice catch, Brittany." He stated and went on to his brothers, leaving Brittany with a slight smile as she went on to her next class with her sisters.

When she got to her next class, she chose the first seat she could find and hoped onto it. Moments later, two girls were walking in and one of them pointed at her while whispering. It left her curious as to what she was saying but then they approached her.

"Hey, rodent." One of them called, causing Brittany's ears to go up as she looked at them.

"Huh?" Brittany whispered.

The girl looked at her, "Get out of my seat."

Brittany was confused, and looked up at her. "But this one is the only open one beside my sisters, there are two right over there." She said and pointed at them.

The other girl smirked, "Well, get your bushy tail to it then."

Brittany looked up at her, "Sorry…" She said innocently, staying close to her sisters.

One of them glared at her and approached her, "Oh, you will be." She said, and as she got to Brittany.

The teacher walked in and went to her desk, "Alright class." She looked at the two girls. "Sara, Jessica, please take a seat."

"That's what we're trying to do." Sara said as she glared at Brittany.

The teacher sighed, "Sara, Jessica, there are two perfectly good seats right there." She said pointing at the two chairs.

Sara let out a slight glare as the two went to the seats, leaving Brittany with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched them. After class was over, Brittany started walking to lunch when one of the girls walked by and purposely stepped on her tail. "Ow!" Brittany called and looked up her.

"Ooops, sorry, I didn't see you all the way down there." Jessica said with a grin.

Brittany glared at her and she walked off laughing. Brittany could only sigh in defeat as she walked off towards the lunch line. She grabbed her food than sat back down at the table. As she was sitting there looking at the food, she saw Alvin coming and smiled slightly, but, then she saw Sara coming from the other direction and gulped.

Sara approached Brittany and chuckled, "Well, if it isn't the little diva that tried to overrun the Chipmunks."

Brittany looked at her with her ears up, "I'm not a diva! And we didn't! We were mislead!" Brittany yelled to her.

Sara just laughed and started walking, as she did, she slapped Brittany's tray, causing it to go all over her. "Hey!" she called, but Sara just kept walking.

Alvin approached and sat down, "You okay, Brittany?" he asked.

Brittany nodded, cleaning the food off herself. "I just have nothing to eat now." She said.

Alvin looked at his tray then at her, "Well, here, take mine." He said and pushed the tray to her.

"Alvin, no, this is yours." She said, but Alvin just smiled

"No, it's yours." He said. Afterword he walked off to his brothers' table after Brittany's sisters arrived.

"Hey, Alvin, where's your food?" Simon asked, looking at Alvin.

"It's with Brittany, Sara and Jessica struck." He said.

"Oh? How so?" Simon asked.

"Took her tray and tossed it off the table." Alvin said and Simon nodded, giving Alvin a little bit of his food.

As the day went on, not much else happened and as the end day bell rang, everyone scurried the halls to go home, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were meeting up at the stairs outside of the school. They greeted each other and waited for Dave.

As Dave pulled up, he got out and opened the car door, letting them in. "Hey everyone, how was school?" He asked as he got in the car. Some said good and some said fine while Brittany said, "Ok."

Dave looked back at her, "Anything to talk about?"

Brittany nodded no. "It's nothing." She said with a smile. Dave nodded and began driving home.

As they got home, everyone went straight to the television and began watching it while Theodore and Dave walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hmm, what do you think we should cook, Theodore?" Dave asked looking at him.

Theodore looked up in thought for a minute when suddenly Eleanor jumped up. "Oh hey, Eleanor, here to help again?" Dave asked smiling.

Eleanor gave a small nod and smiled. "Well, what do you think we should tonight?" she asked him.

Theodore looked at her, "Want to try a sandwich?" Theodore asked looking at her.

Eleanor looked at him." What's a sandwich?" She asked.

Theodore smiled, "It's where you take two pieces of bread and put stuff between them."

Eleanor smiled, "Sure!"

Dave nodded and got some items out. They started making sandwiches and soon were finished. "Alright, time to come eat." Dave said as he walked into the living room.

"What's for dinner?" Alvin asked looking at Dave.

"Simple sandwiches, I know it isn't much, but I want to get the Chipettes started on eating different foods."

"Fine by me!" Simon called smiling. Alvin gave a nod in agreement and they walked to the kitchen.

Each chipmunk got setup at their own seats and the chipmunks began eating, while the chipettes stared at the sandwiches.

"Try it." Simon said looking at them.

Eleanor picked up the sandwich first and took a bite and smiled. "Wow! This is good!" she said smiling. The other two slowly picked up their sandwiches and began biting them, smiling.

"Yeah, this is." Jeanette said. Brittany nodded in agreement.

After they ate, the groups continued doing their own activities until it was later time for bed. The chipmunks and chipettes walked to the bathroom, preparing themselves for another night and soon walked to the bedroom. The chipettes went up to Brittany's bed again.

"I don't know if I can sleep tonight thinking about the up-coming recording!" Eleanor said with a smile.

"Me either, I'm going to be up all night thinking of the song!" Jeanette said with a smile."

"So, what do you guys think of the chipmunks." Eleanor said with a silent giggle.

Jeanette chuckled, "It is new and interesting."

"I think I could get used to it." Brittany said looking at them.

Eleanor chuckled, "Theodore's been nice, and I decided I really like helping Dave and Theodore make food!"

Brittany smiled, "Well, that's great Ellie."

"Overall, I think that more changes will come, but good ones." Jeanette said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Eleanor said. The other two nodded and the chipettes went to their own bunks. As Brittany lay in her bed, she pulled out a small book named _**"My New Adventure: living with the Alvin and the Chipmunks"**_ from under her pillow that Dave had given her. She decided it was a good time to start writing in it. She remembered when Dave had given it to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dave looked at the chipettes and smiled, "I do want to welcome you girls to the family, and hope you enjoy your stay." He said. _

"_Thanks Dave!" They all said, sitting on the couch. _

"_Things might be a little slow, but we're going to get you girls setup." Dave stated, looking at a bunk bed boxes. "Now go play, and get to know the place, I'll start getting your bedroom setup." He said. The chipettes nodded and began to run off but Dave then called Brittany back._

_Brittany went back to him. "Yes, Dave?" She asked. _

_Dave smiled. "You looked like the type to very much enjoy this, so I thought I'd get this for you as a small 'welcome to the family' present." Dave handed her a small book and Brittany looked at it. "It's a diary, you use it to write down and talk about your day, your feelings, and so on." Dave said. Brittany nodded understandingly. She thanked him and ran off._

Brittany smiled and began to write in it.

_**January 6, 2010, Alvin's Sweet Gesture**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Life here has been awesome…moving in with the chipmunks seems to be the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life next to singing "We are Family" with them at the competition. OH OH today I tried two new things…a bread thing called "Waffles" and another thing called a "sandwich". THEY WERE SO DELICIOUS! OMG I WANTED MORE! Lol…but I can wait for another day…anyways this day had its ups and downs…I beat Alvin at dodgeball today just as the bell rang. SCORE 1 FOR THE CHIPETTES *draws a face with tongue sticking out* oh… and I got bullied by two moron girls named Sarah and Jessica…all because I was sitting in what they called "their seat"…and to add injury to insult they flipped my food tray on me at lunch .…how cruel is that… but…it wasn't all bad… Alvin came over and helped clean me off and then…he did such a sweet thing for me…he gave me his food since I lost mine…*Chuckles* maybe he's sweeter than I thought… maybe he thinks of others instead of always himself… only time would tell… all I know is…that was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me…*draws a smiley face* well…goodnight diary…to another day of good fortune. And hopefully…Alvin and me getting to know each other more ^o^! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Diary Entry done by ~ Sasha

****

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Please R&R and check out the profile!**


End file.
